U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,390 discloses compounds of the formula R.sub.f IF.sub.x where x is an integer of two or four. This patent discloses that a compound of the formula R.sub.f IF.sub.x will initiate telomerization of perfluoroalkyl iodides with certain olefins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,224 discloses a process for the manufacture of perfluoroalkyl iodide telomers from the corresponding monomers by telomerizing a perfluoroalkyl iodide with a perfluoroethylene or a perfluoropropylene containing at least one Cl atom in the presence of a catalyst.
U.K. Patent No. 1,443,444 discloses a process for preparing bromine containing telomers.